I Never Wanted This reloaded
by flaming hunter
Summary: 'Don't ever make wishes without thinking, It can only end badly for you, you think that by seeing the Power Rangers do it. Or seeing Sailor Moon episodes things would be easy. Yeah I thought so two.' 'The story your about to read isn't one where good triumphs over evil, Its about a man who wanted to be a hero but ended up being anything but in the end.'


''Don't ever make wishes without thinking, It can only end badly for you, you think that by seeing the Power Rangers do it. Or seeing Sailor Moon episodes things would be easy. Yeah, I thought so too.''

''The story you're about to read isn't one where good triumphs over evil, It's about a man who wanted to be a hero but ended up being anything but, in the end.''

The greatest acts that humanity has ever achieved, have also been some of the greatest acts of stupidity.

Warhammer 40k

[The following is the only known conversation recorded between the Enlightened One, and an unknown commissar

Recording.

''I'm not sure when or how it happened, only that I was there. Imagine waking up in an unknown place, with powers you don't understand. That's how it was for me.''

''I guess you could say; that what I did was unavoidable, or that I did my job.'' The enlightened one said

''...''no answer

''Sorry let me start over.'' ]

Mass Effect

 **For ten years Humanity has been fighting, losing world after world to the alien invaders, until they finally arrived at Earth. We fought with everything we had, but no matter what we did, we couldn't stop them, and then a miracle happened.**

 **Like a star falling from heaven he came, his yellow light shining in all its glory**... The Arrival, page four of the human Holy book of the Yellow star.

Earth was on fire, hundreds of spaceships were surrounding it, for some Goddamn reason I was on the Moon. In my hand was a Yellow Lantern ring, there was no way I could say the damn thing was fake. I mean how could I, I was in space without a freaking spacesuit.

To be perfectly honest, I would have just turned around and walked away, I would have just left, had I not seen what I saw. You see the ring has an automatic telescope vision. Way down on Earth were a group of Batarians beating a group of children in chains, next to them were was another group using whips to strike at a group of pregnant woman who desperately tried to protect their stomachs.

If that wasn't enough the basters were enjoying it. Fear that's what my power was at the time, the power to bring forth fear. The power to hurt those who hurt children, to hurt those that weren't born yet. The power to make those who hurt the innocent scream in terror.

It started with a simple set of words. ''Ring make sure everyone hears this''.

''People of Earth were proud of you, even thru all this, you kept your faith. You called out for help thru all this injustice, thru all this pain.'' ''Now here's our answer!'' [ transmission sent] MYkcvHcOR2w

Hundreds of spaceships materialized around me, '' Take no prisoners. Free any slaves, Human or Xenos'' I ordered

All around me the battle began, my yellow constructs proved to be superior to the Batarians. But they were too many and more would soon come, I had to end it fast.

It took everything I had but I managed to recreate the Infinity from Halo, and with it the Galactica. Needles to say the battle in space ended faster than you would have thought. Two minutes that's all it took.

However Earth,was a different case, no I had something special planned for the bastards on it. ''Ring can you duplicate yourself?''I asked

 **[ This unit has the capacity to make duplicates of itself]**

''Good I want you to make copies of yourself, but only seek out humans, also make sure that all of your copies can be controlled by me.''

Ring transmit this to all the planet [ Transmitting] People of Earth, people of God rise, rise you want your freedom, fight fight for it! Rise! As hundreds of yellow ring fell to earth.

 **40k**

 **The greatest acts that humanity has ever achieved, have also been some of the greatest acts of stupidity.**

''Extremely few people will ever know it but that day was a mistake.'' You know you can ask questions, or say what's on your mind.'' He said

''Forgive me. I know it is not my place, but I must question why did you free the enslaved Xenos instead of eliminating them? she asked

He smiled ''That was probably a moment of weakness.'' You know back then I could only control fear, terror, dread. It was probably fitting for a time like the one I had awoken to. Not very great for times of peace.''

 **][][**

 **Mass Effect**

 **Yellow rings began to rain down from the sky, one by one they called to everyone. ''Rise!'' They said and on that day no man, woman or child ran in fear. For those that sowed death, and pain on them would know Not even their False Gods Would save them.** **. from the humans book of the Yellow Star.**

''No one ever stops to think about how dangerous a child can be. How far they're willing to go to protect the people they love, but most importantly of all, how dangerous their imaginations can be. **''**

 **''For the Emperor''** A construct yelled. As Millions of oppressed humans rose to battle, soldiers remembered their fallen comrades imagining them as if they were there. Teenagers Remembered Goku, Superman, the planet itself shined in an eerily yellow light.

No mercy was shown to the Batarians, even as they surrendered, begged, cried and prayed not a single person swayed their hand.

'' I gave a mental command for the rings to not be able to hurt any of the alien slaves, and to stop anyone attempting to hurt them.'' ''I used nearly half my power to create massive cannons, and a force field around earth.''

''You know, I got creative on that one, you see I used the Batarians omnitools, and Vi's to keep track of everything.'' But I was running out of power so I needed to build a battery. The thing is I couldn't build one so I did the next best thing.''

''I used the planets yellow light, to build a power sphere. Think of giant yellow ball, of pure power and that's it.''

''God I was a fool''

Warhammer 40K

''To be honest with you I probably did the right thing that day, but I chose the wrong method.'' [In hailing some air] ''You know, it took me fifty years to realize how much I had messed up.'' That's how bad things were.

 **Mass Effect**

''It took two days to clear out Earth, nearly all of the invaders were either dead or captured. The problem was as much as I wanted to save the people out there, I couldn't.''

''The water was nearly completely polluted, cities what was left of them anyways were in ruins. Hunger, disease, and fear ruled.'' In other words it was the perfect place to power up.'' He said

''Then their was the other problem: what to do with the slaves? Asari, a race of nothing but females, blue skin and all. Quarians, a race that was forced to live inside specially designed suits or else exposure to the outside world would kill them. Finally Turians, birds that had no feathers, but had metal instead.''

''The answer was abios. The Asari would be used as pleasure slaves for the people, while the other two woulds be used for labor.'' At least that's what everyone said.

''To bad I'm not that kind of guy. Do you know that look people get when they'd just given up. Battered wives\husbands, bullied kids and slaves have it. They were no different.''

''I remember the first time I laid eyes on them. Asari either naked or in rags all huddled in a far corner, attempting to get some sort of protection.'' The fear in their eyes, as they attempted to cover up their exposed bodies said it all.''

''Next were children, this was probably the only cage that had all three species mixed. But God dammit, did they have to put explosive collars on them.''

''The moment I got near the cage they all ran, the few boys actually pushed the girls back attempting to hide them.''

The last two was full of men, and women all Humans. Lets just say that that after I was done with the Batarians they were so broken that even hearing the word human would drive them to suicide.

''That day after I was done checking the cages, I did the unthinkable. Two, maybe forty thousand copies of myself shot rays of yellow light safely removing the explosives, they all wore.''

''My decision was simple they would be integrated into the world and live amongst us, however everything they knew would be given to Humanity and they would only become fully part of us, when they finally gave everything to us.''

''So for two years we rebuilt our word and during that time, our fears and worries collected in the yellow sphere.''

''You can imagine the problems we had, fear was our power, fear ruled supreme. But it couldn't unite people, in a good way. So imagine my surprise when I found out that the Catholic\Christian church managed to create a Blue ring by collecting the prayers from the people. Hope born thru fear.

''It happened like this, a Priest told his ring if it could use anything else besides fear, when the ring answered no. He then asked, if it could collect any other emotion ,the ring said that it could contain another emotion but not use it.''

''Atleast thats what they told me''

''Unfortunately he couldn't use it, however I could.. The moment it was completed it, flew towards me. My order was simple; duplicate but only search those capable of great hope.''

''This time however, the distinction between Humans and aliens was not acknowledged. The first to obtain one, was a female Quarian by the name of Zamaria. Like before I created a sphere this one blue however. Powered by hope.''

''A year past after that, finally earth was at an acceptable level, the once chemically poisoned air was cleaned, plants were growing, and there were still some animals running wild.''

''Those three years we always expected an attack one that never came, however we soon found out why.'' But first thing was first we had to reclaim everything Humanity had lost.''

''I remember that one time, I ordered Zamaria to take off her suit. I meant to do it in private, but somehow she got the idea to do it right there and then. She was naked exposed to the entire world. , as she tried to cover herself up, a blue skin tight suit appeared around her.''

''When word got out, first there was outrage for me humiliating her like that, then half of them did the same thing. The ability to live outside the suit was something they Quarians dreamed of.''

''Soon after that a group of us flew to the Moon, that's when we realized something important. The further away we got from the sphere the faster our power ran out.''

''We were up there for four hours, at best but other than debris, and ruins their was nothing left.''

''A combination of broken down spaceships, made out of the batarians invading fleet, and the last of the Alliance defence ships, went to Mars.'' Turns out their were still some people left, but they could barely be called living.''

''They managed to survive by going into the deepest parts of the bubble city, sorry domed city. But they had run out of food, Five hundred people skin and bones…...I was the only one that could do it at the time, so I went in deeper.''

''There were no other survivors.''

''In a combination of yellow energy buble and an ironic mixture of ships we brought those people home.'' ''Five months, for five months those people recuperated, hell one time a nurse said they seemed like they could devour the entire hospitals food.''

''Soon after that a man he proposed to me a deal, if I helped him create new types of ships to defend and retake what we had lost. He would in turn train soldiers to properly use the power of the yellow ring.''

''According to him the yellow ring was the only one of the two that could be use in combat, as the blue ring can only heal minor injuries.'' ''The thing is he ignored the truth, Hope is useless without the will to enact it.''

''Needless to say I agreed, however in one condition; Train zenos and Humans equally. At first he refused seeing as if they returned to their people the secret of the rings could be lost.''

''A valid point, however they also made perfect infiltration units.I countered.''

''So he reluctantly agreed, he called himself the Illusive man, and his group Severus'' ''I remember that during the course of ten maybe nine months, I went in search of something I didn't know what just that I needed to find it.''

''The journey took me to a place near Mexico, you know that area where it's said to be filled with fish and anyone that goes there does not come out empty handed. Yeah that was the place I ended up.''

''It was there that I first laid eyes on it, a broken yellow ring floated in the sea. However what caught my attention, was the swirling green light all around it.''

''And like a titan from the sea he rose, a giant green whale, it just looked at me, while I looked at it. For what seemed like an eternity time stood still just the two of us.''

''And just like that he left, however at my feet floated the first Green Lantern ring.''

''Imagine my surprise, on earth a creature a whale could wield the power of will. So like the other two I created a sphere to harness the power, and duplicated the ring. the thing is this time, the rings orders were different.''

Find those whose will is not corrupted. Aliens and Humans would be chosen, just that they weren't going to be undiscriminated.''

''At the time there was to much hate, fear anyone with a strong enough will would harbor these feelings and things would just end up worse.''

''Soon after that another exploration fleet went, then another and another. All of them reported few survivors or none at all. Finally after four years did we meet face to face with the very object that put Humanity in contact with the Batarians.''

''It was around this time that Severus revealed the new ships, gave a large chunk of the,m to Earth's government.''

'' United. Earth. Government. Men they were a mess at first they wanted to take control of the rings, then they demanded the enslavement of the aliens on Earth, finally they wanted to rush into a retaliation war.''

''I'll spare you the grimly details, but a lot of them died mysteriously, like if someone had committed a political purge of stupidity.''

''Anyway the System Alliance by this time had reformed still primarily being only Human, the others didn't apply not because they weren't allowed but because according to them they were tired of all the violence.''

''You know a funny thing about the ship's, turns out the Alliance managed to create a built in energy,generator that created a near infinite ammunition, it was all made of light constructs.''

''Severus on the other hand created a crystal that hardened the ship's, whistle at the same time as long as they had both blue, and green light wielders. The ship itself would generate a type of energy shield.''

''The last thing I saw before we left that day, was the defence fleet and next to them blue- yellow and green Imperial warships being created.''


End file.
